HeartLess
by Soley de Lioncourt
Summary: Soubi... ¿Acaso... acaso tu sabias todo esto desde el principio?... loveless ha vuelto para amarme...


**_Heartless _**

_Soley de Lioncourt_

_Prólogo_

_/ para Alex: mi nee-chan y mi otro yo…/_

_**Otoño… una brecha de sombras acogidas en el aturdimiento, seres escasos que en la bruma inhóspita de las ultimas tardes de breves lluvias se han convertido en vestigios de una espléndida vida de desarrollo reflejados en tintes verdes claros y oscuros, aquellos seres vivos, ahora privados de su sustento… en los suelos de los parques revestidos de pastos húmedos e incluso en las aceras y los vientos les llevan arrastrándoles sin compasión; las hojas castañas… secas.**_

-¡¡¡¡Ritsuka¡¡¡¡

Escuché el grito estridente de una chica, había cerrado mi libreta casi inmediatamente y sin prestar mas atención a mi alrededor para mirar al ser que me llamaba, me dedique discretamente a guardarla en el morral de mis cuadernos. Ahora recuerdo que antes de ser interrumpido y de escribir aquellas líneas sin más, me había dedicado a quedar en trance mirando caer ligeramente las hojas que se desprendían de pronto de algunas ramas de aquellos robles, no tenía pensado partir de ese lugar, me encontraba en el parque, cómodamente sentado sobre aquella banca de siempre al salir de clases… después de todo… todo era mejor que llegar a casa temprano, incluso quedarse solo algún par de horas me resultaba exquisitamente atrayente; aun más si ello me permitía tomar algunas fotografías o incluso escribir algunas líneas… cosa que últimamente me entretenía.

-ahh¡…-sentí aquella persistente punzada en el muslo derecho… una especie de cosquilla que duraba a penas tres segundos y desaparecía, mas me inquietaba, aquella mañana había despertado por la misma causa, pero me olvidé repentinamente de ella cuando volví a escuchar mi nombre.

-¡Ritsuka¡-me exclamó de muy cerca distancia esa persona como si pensara que no la hubiese escuchado antes. Cedí ante ella, la miré directo. Sus rosados cabellos estaban bailoteando en ondas, casi sin peso, gracias a los frágiles vientos que soplaban por las tardes. Ella tenía el cejo fruncido y su faz denotaba frustración.-¡Te estoy llamando desde hace kilómetros Ritsuka-kun y no reparas en mí¡ ¿A caso estas molesto conmigo?¡Todas las horas en clase no has hecho mas que ignorarme¡…¡y no solo a mí, si no también a Yayoi-kun¡…

Continué en silencio, dejé de mirarla y me volví hacia el suelo, quizá no hubiese nada interesante que ver bajo mis pies pero tampoco me resultaba grato en esos instantes tener que escuchar la voz de Yuiko… no era por nada en especial pero simplemente ese día… no me encontraba de humor para nadie ni nada, ni siquiera para abrir la boca… ni siquiera para hablar.

No entendía a que se debía, sin embargo el instinto de que ello residía allí dentro de mí me llevó a confabular aquellas acciones inherentes a ese mi estado actual. Todo lo englobé en una sola idea: "quiero estar solo". Pero no fue eso lo que se escapó de mis labios en respuesta a la súplica que los ojos de Yuiko me daban a beber.

-¿Qué pasa Ritsuka-kun?...-adhirió Yuiko eufórica de necesidad.-¿Acaso hice al..

-¡no eres tú Yuiko¡-le contesté firmemente, mirándola a los ojos brevemente, mas luego volví a mi postura anterior.

-no hay derecho Ritsuka-kun… -la respiración de Yuiko comenzaba a entrecortarse paulatinamente… pronto caí en la cuenta de que no tardaría en romper en sollozos lastimeros.-a… ser tan…-Mi amiga seguía siendo tan sensible como siempre, cualquier hecho que no fuera bien para mí podía no serlo para ella y en efecto, como yo había predicho, rompió a llorar levemente.- ¡¡ahh…ago…aaaa…

-¡yuiko¡-arremetí yo, levantándome de mi asiento.-¡Acaso…¡¿acaso debes llorar por cualquier tontería?¡-le pregunté tratando de encararla mas ella se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¡es que no es una tontería que no te encuentres bien¡ ¡y mucho menos que hoy no sonrías¡-Desfallecí internamente, ya no quería seguir contemplándola llorar… ese algo dentro de mí aquel día me estaba pellizcando internamente, y sentí otra punzada inquietante en el muslo; me tambaleé un poco, los sollozos de yuiko creaban a mi alrededor un ambiente realmente desesperante, esta vez, aquella punzada había durado mas de lo que normalmente había hecho las pasadas horas.

Me limité a no decir palabra alguna, me concentré mas en aquel dolor que sin repararlo, ya estaba sujetándome el muslo con firmeza, como si estuviese desprendiéndose por si mismo, casi pude sentir la inquietante gota de sudor resbalando por mi frente, cuando las palabras de Yuiko nuevamente me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento.

-¡¡¿Acaso es por que Soubi-san ya no ha vuelto a ir a verte a la escuela?¡¡…¡¿Es acaso él la razón?¡-mas que una cuestión parecían reproches, completamente exclamativos hacia mi persona, y sin desvariar más le dediqué mi atención con todos los sentidos, incluso sin pretender hacerlo mis ojos parecían delatarlo… aquello que…

-lo sabía-añadió Yuiko enjugando sus lágrimas con sus propios dedos.-tu… mirada trémula… inquieta… oh Ritsuka-kun…

Mis cejas se fruncieron meditabundamente… aquel nombre hizo desmentir mis propias justificaciones internas… aquellas mis pretenciosas excusas. Fue justo cuando las manos de Yuiko tocaron mi rostro y miré frente a mí sus ojos profundos y tristes.

-no creo que sea justo que por ello te alejes de nosotros también… cuando falta alguien siempre hay mas personas que esperan que les dediques un poco de ti… aunque en esos momentos solo hayas visto un único dedo tapando el sol y de pronto lo sientas dándote de lleno como si te hubieran disparado esa luz molesta con alguna ballesta…

¿De donde había sacado eso?... ¿Acaso seguía con aquella manía de leer mangas?... francamente no lo comprendí, o simplemente no quería poner atención a lo que intentaba decirme… las letras pronunciadas de una única palabra anterior golpeaban contra mi pecho como si desearan salir disparadas por los poros de mi piel.

-por eso escribes y escribes y escribes… por ello huyes y miras y miras y divagas y piensas…

-¡ya basta Yuiko¡… el escribir, el pensar, el huir… nada de ello-la miré severamente y alejé con mis manos las suyas de mi cara, sosteniéndolas en el aire, como si estuviera dispuesto a convertir en alas los brazos de mi amiga; vi un hito de estremecimiento en su faz y la solté.-… nada de ello… nada… -silencié buscando las palabras, y fue entonces cuando reparé en la presencia de Yayoi-kun a una prudencial distancia, mirándonos al uno y a la otra, con el cejo fruncido.

La solté, solté sus manos.

Por momentos aquella mirada de Yayoi me pareció familiar, incluso me decía algo inaudible cuando deje de percibir esa similaridad. Yuiko también percibió a Yayoi, y se alejó de mí unos pasos. Nadie dijo nada por largos instantes y yo solo me dediqué a mirar el suelo y a examinar los nudillos de mi mano mientras ejercía presión en mi puño. No quería hablar más… no lo había querido… en mi mente esas exclamaciones se repetían en ecos constantemente y yo podía hacer nada para evitarlo…

_/-¡¡¿Acaso es por que Soubi-san ya no ha vuelto a ir a verte a la escuela?¡¡…¡¿Es acaso él la razón?¡-/_

Si podía pensar en algo a demás de aquellas preguntas era en esos cabellos de trigo… aquella mirada sensual escondida tras las ondulantes fibras de oro trepanando el viento sólido y al mismo tiempo mis propios sentidos… era realidad… y casi parecía un sueño distante… y hacia mas de un mes que no había vuelto a saber nada de … él.

-Ritsuka-kun… -habló Yayoi, acomodándose las gafas-me parece increíble la actitud que has estado demostrando estos últimos días… pareces haber perdido la sonrisa o el buen humor… vuelves a ser…

-como el Ritsuka de antaño…-añadió una voz grave, no era de Yuiko y mucho menos de Yayoi, y lo comprobé cuando el mismo se sobresalto sobre sus plantas y dirigió su mirada detrás de mí, de donde sin duda la voz aquella, misteriosa había surgido. Miré hacia ese sitio y pude recordar solo una mancha de colores dispares y abrillantados antes de desvanecerme de dolor cuando intente girar sobre mi mismo… y solo sentí el golpe que mi cuerpo dio contra el suelo.

No pude sentir el transcurrir del tiempo sobre mi cuerpo, solo me sentí despertar en algún momento en un lugar que pudo ser cualquiera y sin embargo era ninguno para mis recuerdos… o no lo recordaba o quizá jamás había estado allí…

_-formular recuerdos… tejer sueños y crear ilusiones…_

Una canción… alguien estaba cantando para mí… dulcemente… cerca de mí… entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, sobre mi vientre. Pude escuchar el dulce sonido invadiéndome de los pies a la cabeza, como si estuviera siendo sumergido… y abrí los ojos temerosamente y a la vez impaciente.

-_...el destino…trajo las memorias de este suceso… el encuentro… dulce amor… dulce espejo de niño…_

De sus labios carmesí surgían los sonoros ecos… tenía el cabello negro, mi ilusión, sin duda… y su cabello era lacio y alborotado como le mío, sus ojos de un intenso azul violeta electrizante… me preguntaba si me estaba mirando a mi mismo… no podía articular sonido alguno en mi boca hasta que pude parpadear lo suficiente.

-Seimei…-susurré, ni siquiera pude asegurarme y era audible. Suavemente sonrió pero jamás negó con la cabeza u siquiera con palabras, solo me acarició la cabeza, mis orejas y la frente depositando en ella un inesperado beso; eso me estremeció y me hizo volverme consciente con los cinco sentidos que sabía que poseía, de lo que realmente ocurría frente a mis ojos, es decir, me hizo volver completamente a la realidad. Al unísono me incorporé violentamente, arrancando mi mano de la suya sin delicadeza alguna, me hice un ovillo de inmediato, cuando me aseguré de que no podía alejarme tan fácilmente. Me sentí indefenso, ante el ajeno nadie. Y fue entonces, cuando volví a mirarle fijamente, que reparé en que esa persona… ya no poseía orejas, situación que me dio un grado mas de desconfianza. El sujeto tenía puesto un abrigo negro que le llegaba a las rodillas y al estar abierto pude mirar también los pantalones blancos y la camisa rojo vino. No vacilé mas y retuve a atención en aquellos ojos suyos, que parecían feroces y profundos… lo sentí moverse sobre la colcha que cubría la cama sobre la que me encontraba y mi cuerpo tembló.

-no me temas Ritsuka-chan… no haré nada…

"_no haré nada"_ por un momento esas palabras me transportaron a otro sitio en otro tiempo… _él_… dijo eso alguna vez… mas prontamente sus labios depositaron en los míos un beso.

¿Tenía caso que confiar?... ¿qué significado podría estarle dando a esas palabras?... sentí que algo dolió en mi interior… que algo crujió y se detuvo dejándose a la deriva como rocíos de sensaciones inexplicables.

-dime entonces… ¿quien eres?-le pregunté, tuve el coraje suficiente para hacerlo y al mismo tiempo arrinconarme contra la pared que estaba junto a la cama.-si no eres Seimei…-añadí sin darle tiempo a responder… no estaba seguro… era tan idéntico que…

-dame un nombre…-me contestó, aquello me pareció inesperado, me sonrió en espera de mis palabras, tan tiernamente que en su cara miré…

_una ilusión…_

No dije nada…

-un nombre… dame el nombre…-añadió suavemente y subió de pronto a la cama y sin dar tiempo a que me previniera, con tal rapidez y apuro me tomó las manos y las aprisionó con la suya derecha, contra la pared con firmeza.

Recuerdo haberme resistido por momentos, me moví insistentemente hasta que su mano izquierda apresó mi cuello, sin apretarlo.

-escucha Ritsuka-insistió con su voz apacible- dámelo… aquel grabado, aquel hermoso…-me había obligado a mirarlo a los ojos levantándome la barbilla y pronto depositó su mano sobre mi pierna izquierda, tan cerca del centro de mi cuerpo que me hizo estremecer y en ese instante pareció despertar aquel dolor que antes me hizo desvanecer, solo que ahora en menor proporción; en ese preciso sitio.-ya estoy aquí.

-¡¡para¡¡-le advertí intentando dar una patada mas el me sostuvo las piernas con un simple movimiento… en realidad… tenía bastante fuerza.-¡te digo que me sueltes¡¡¿A dónde me has traído?¡

Por algún momento miré sobre mi pecho… recordé sin demora el instante en que las propias manos de Soubi me lo habían arrancado… el móvil… aquel móvil…

/-creo que en poco tiempo mi presencia será innecesaria... ritsuka-chan/

Aun recuerdo la firme y ensombrecida tristeza que se albergaba en los ojos profundos y hermosos de Soubi, algo inocuo que no había tenido la delicadeza de advertir en ese instante, solo cuando pude advertirlo, el se había ido sin antes depositar un suave beso en mi frente, sin darme tiempo siquiera a cuestionarlo o detenerle con alguna expresión arrogante, engañante.

Quisiera poder volver a ese instante y recoger los últimos vestigios de la presencia de Soubi cerca de mi rostro, la calidez de sus labios, su abrazo de protección.Lo extrañe. Deseaba tan firmemente que de pronto la puerta de aquélla habitación se derribara y por ella ingresara su presencia eterna en mi memoria para sacarme de ahí. Y entonces detuve mi pensamiento. Me sentí como un pobre cobarde, incapaz de nada... pensé en las tantas veces que Soubi había dado la cara por mi en las batallas fantasiosas de poderes... y yo aun ni siquiera sabía, que tenía que ver mi nombre con ellas... yo...

_-...Loveless..._

Con in disimulada impresión, reparé en que los labios finos de aquel sujeto frente a mí, se habían abierto para articular la simple palabra:

_-¿Loveless?_

-si, loveless…-contestó él con voz queda, con tranquilidad y firmeza. Sentí frío.

Él sujeto se llevó una mano al bolsillo de sus vaqueros y sacó algo que identifiqué como una navaja, sólida, casi con un brillo antinatural, esperando hacer contacto con mis prendas. Y así fue. Con un rápido movimiento me hizo un corte en el sitio que antes había tocado en mi pierna, me dañó, incluso creo que grité; no tanto por dolor quizá más por el miedo.

-¡silencio Loveless¡-ejerció mas presión en mis muñecas, las cuales sostenía aun al aire; y enseguida tiró con la fuerza de su mano libre del lugar en el pantalón en el que había cortado, lo jaló más y más hasta que pudo romper un trecho mas grande. Miró pacientemente, casi ansioso. Pronto vislumbré en el una sonrisa que me estremeció, casi como si hubiese descubierto algo de lo que ya conocía su existencia.

-¡Ahí lo tienes¡¡observa¡-me dijo casi exclamando, me tomó la barbilla y la inclinó hacia abajo, obligándome a mirar: era mi piel al descubierto entre la ruptura de mi pantalón, un rasguño rojizo en ella (que seguramente me hizo con el filo de su arma blanca) y debajo, en un tamaño considerable letras. Francas letras… dictaminaban quizá un hecho… un nombre.

-L-O-V-E-L-E-S-S-él deletreó para mí. Tocando las letras rosadas que casi eran cicatrices… ya no me escocían… solo el rasguño y volví a forcejear, aterrorizado.

_/¿Cómo era posible aquel atrevimiento?... ¿Cómo demonios sabía el paradero de aquel nombre sobre mi cuerpo?.../_

-¿Qué te parece?-me dijo, quizá con ansiedad, mi fuerza era tan mínima ante la suya que simplemente me dí por vencido en mi mente.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aléjate¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

En aquel instante se escuchó el crujir de algo. Un sonido que trinó en el ambiente y llenó mis oídos. Sentí quizá un poco de alivio y al mismo tiempo de horror. Alguien más se encontraba en ese sitio, eso era un hecho, y la puerta que se encontraba al fondo de aquella habitación semivacía de adorno, color y muebles, se abrió lentamente.

-¡Vamos Set, déjale¡-la voz joven, quizá de un adolescente varón, no era ni dulce ni tampoco iracunda, mucho menos áspera. Poseía un ligero equilibrio entre todos aquellos calificativos.

_No era Soubi…_

Y me ví de pié frente a mis ojos entre el marco de la puerta, dando un paso firme. Me horroricé. Sus ojos amatistas profundos, mirándome con cierta suspicacia; los dedos finos y largos jugando entre sí, la piel clara y los cabellos oscuros, lacios y un grado mas largos que los míos. Pero es que era yo, era mi propio reflejo en ropas distintas: un traje de sastre oscuro, un corbatín rojo y una camisa blanca, con pies pequeños y descalzos.

Me contuve observando al ser, quise correr despavorido por un momento, en el que aquel hombre me había dejado de sujetar las manos.

-¿qué?-escuché nuevamente su voz, dirigiéndose a mí, mirándome fijamente.-¿Acaso jamás te viste en un espejo?-me preguntó, y yo quizá atontado no respondí. –vamos Set, sal de aquí.-le ordenó ceñudo al sujeto, quien solo sonrió para mí, justo antes de bajar de la cama y dirigirse sonriendo hacia la puerta. Cuando pasó junto al chico, este le dirigió una mirada suspicaz y sonrió; luego, cerró la puerta.

Me incorporé deseoso y bajé de la cama, quedé plantado en aquel suelo de madera desconocido, debidamente lustrado, casi nuevo. Recuerdo que desafié con la mirada a ese reflejo mío, al que aún no creía real; como si me encontrara apoyado sobre la tierra, asomándome a algún estanque, imitó mis facciones, el desconcierto también, pero el brillo de sus ojos me inquietaban en paz… en tranquilidad.

-je. Seguramente la regla sugiere que ahora te pertenezco, loveless.

No parpadeé cuando me habló. Echó un suspiro largo cerrando los ojos y se apresuró a caminar hacia mí. Creo que no me moví. A solo un metro de mi posición en nuestra dimensión se postró en el suelo hincándose, e inclinó la cabeza unos instantes, mientras decía:

-es menester para mí… decirte que lo acepto rotundamente, Rit-su-ka.-dijo mi nombre suavemente y luego se volvió hacia mí.-por favor acércate un poco más.-me dijo afable de nuevo, solo di dos pasos y para mi sorpresa tomó mi mano, tomándome desprevenido y depositó en ella un beso cálido, que solo me hizo estremecer de nuevo. Le arrebaté mi muñeca con violencia.

-¡¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto?¡¡ ¡¿Porqué me secuestras?¡

-no me interpretes mal Ritsuka…-me dijo él, el reflejo engañoso que a Narciso atrapó, pero ahora se mostraba mas débil que antes, incluso mas tibio y ligero en su aspecto, en su voz.- te he dicho que…

-¡y ese sujeto¡ ¡ACASO…

Me selló los labios con sus dedos, se encontraba tan cerca de mí ahora y no me había percatado del momento en que se había incorporado sobre sus piernas. Casi sentí aversión y di un paso hacia atrás.

-siempre tan impulsivo… no me has dejado terminar de hablar.

-¿Porqué te pareces a mí?-le pregunté con ansiedad, podría haber sospechado y me hubiese gustado pensar que pudiese negar mi presagio, lo evidente de la idea. Lo único en lo que podía yo creer.

El dirigió su mirada a otro punto de la habitación, sus cálidos labios se cerraron y a parecieron apretarse. Titubeó un poco.

-pero… tu… tu piensas que no soy real. Puedes pensar eso. Estamos más conectados de lo que crees. Soubi ha cumplido su parte del trato.

-¡¿Trato?¡-pregunté inconsolable, la figura de Soubi se posó en mis visiones al unísono, nuevamente.-¿Qué trato?... él…

-sí te preocupa no volver a verlo… deja de hacerlo. Seguro lo veremos pronto. Él ha cumplido con entrenarte lo suficiente. Ya no es necesario.

¿Necesario?... aquella palabra me sumió en la incomprensión. ¿Acaso intentaba decirme que todo este tiempo que pasé con Soubi… los momentos que… ¿No tuvieron significado?... ¿es que fui solo parte de un trato?... sentí a punto de ser arrastrado por una corriente de fango entre una neblina espesa y pavorosa.

-fue equívoco que el jugara contigo de esa manera… tu debes amar a tu combatiente, y él no es tu combatiente.

-Tú no decides eso… ¡tu…

-tú eres loveless… y por si no he sido lo suficientemente claro con pertenecerte: Yo también lo soy-me interrumpió, habló de súbito, y casi enérgico; tomó de la superficie de la cama la navaja que se había dejado el tal Set y se rasgó el pantalón, en el mismo sitió que yo tenía el corte, me mostró las letras, las suaves marcas rosadas y profundas que me provocaron cierto colapso interno. Mi corazón latió fuerte, por el hecho, por la única y miserable razón de que él…

-aunque creo que aquel Set te quería tomar le pelo, el verdadero soy yo, soy el combatiente que esperó por ti durante 13 años.-me dijo sonriendo, como si lo que dijera careciera de importancia.-nuestro hermano Seimei debe estar regocijándose por nuestro encuentro en donde quiera que esté-añadió mirando el techo, como si a través de él pudiera verle fijamente, entre la espesa capa de nubes… como si él estuviese seguro en aquel sitipo y no en algún averno. Aquello último fue desagradable.

-¿qué?-mis labios se abrieron por si mismos, sin que yo pudiera controlarlos.

-si… tontuelo-recitó mirándome fijo, como si estuviese dejando algo en evidencia, algo que era obvio, como si yo no lo entendiera- los dos compartimos el seno de la misma mujer.-sus ojos parecieron fríos.-tampoco Seimei sabía de la existencia de Set. Por si te lo preguntas. Ya que él es su gemelo, por lo que pudiste ver.

Me estaba mareando. ¡¡Soubi¡¡¿Acaso tu… tu sabías todo esto?¡

**Endless…**

lo dejo por ahora como oneshot … en caso de desear continuación solo escribanlo en sus reviews…

Tiene tiempo que dudaba en enviarlo o nó, en si tendría tiempo de terminarlo o nó… pero lo hecho hecho está, espero el concepto les agrade al menos un poco.

Debo comentar que Loveless es mi obsesión mas grave, amo tanto el animé (no puedo decir lo mismo del manga pues no lo he leído ToT) que no dejo de verlo, diario veo un episodio y en mis ratos libres, es tanta la magia que no puedo describir con palabras, tanto el sentimiento ke me causa y tanto el arte, el anime tiene arte, lo ke sea de kada kien, sale del montón, quizá exagero pero el amor que me invade por esta serie es realmente puro e incontenible TT, soy incluso capaz de abandonar todos mis fics y escribir pura y exclusamente de loveless.

Los fics en capitulación no son mi fuerte, no soy muy cumplida y puntual en las entregas, por ello aun dudo si continuaré con esto… pero si me apoyan haré todo lo posible.

Arigatou¡

Autora: soley-chan

Otros fics de loveless de mi autoría:

-**_"no hay luz solo aquella sonata…"_**

no olviden dejar review


End file.
